The present invention relates to devices for removing obstructions from body lumens, and more particularly to catheters for removing atherosclerotic plaque and thrombotic occlusions from blood vessels.
Atherectomy catheters are known for their utility in removing atherosclerotic plaque and thrombotic occlusions from arteries. While intended mainly for use in the coronary arteries, such catheters may as well be used in peripheral vessels. Beyond coronary uses, such catheters can have neurological applications, e.g. removal of lesions in carotid arteries, gynecological use in recanalizing fallopian tubes, and a potential urological application for removal of benign prostate hyperplasia.
Atherectomy catheters have a variety of designs. According to one design, the catheter has a rounded or bullet shaped tip with an abrasive surface. At the treatment site, the tip is rotated at high speed and burrows through the occlusion. The resulting debris, typically in particulate form, is not captured by the device. Rather, it is allowed to flow to the capillary bed where it is absorbed. The device is most effective in abrading hardened (calcified) occlusions, with the intent being to produce particulate debris no larger than about 7 microns in diameter. When encountering softer occlusions, however, the device presents the risk of an occlusion breaking off during the atherectomy procedure, causing an acute and potentially life-threatening reclosure of the artery. The abrasive tip may inadvertently remove endothelium cells during catheter insertion, use or removal, thereby creating sites for potential lesions.
A second type of catheter employs a cartridge housed within the catheter, near the catheter distal tip. When the distal tip region is placed near the occlusion, plaque enters the cartridge through an opening or xe2x80x9ccutting windowxe2x80x9d. A cup-shaped blade then is rotated or oscillated at high speed, and advanced to cut and capture plaque that entered the cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,425 (Evans); U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,265 (Summers); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,662 (Willard) disclose versions of atherectomy catheters with a movable blade or cartridge within a tissue collection volume near the catheter distal tip.
An example of an atherectomy catheter that depends on vaporization of plaque is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,256 (Taylor). A dome-shaped head on the tip can be heated to temperatures in the range of 300-400 degrees C., for disintegrating plaque. U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,431 (Rydell) discloses a catheter in which an RF discharge between two spaced apart annular electrodes, electrosurgically cuts tissue to remove a blockage.
Conventional atherectomy catheters are limited principally to an axial cutting direction and subject to smooth cell muscle migration (restonosis) after treatment. Patients treated with conventional atherectomy devices have restonosis rates of 30-40 percent within the six months following treatment.
Therefore,it is an object of the present invention to provide an atherectomy catheter with a cutting edge that achieves a finer, more accurate cutting of unwanted tissue, to reduce the risk of acute blockage due to the breaking off of an occlusion.
Another object is to provide a tissue cutting element for an atherectomy catheter that is effective in severing calcified and soft occlusions.
A further object is to provide a flexible atherectomy catheter that incorporates means for capturing tissue being severed, to ensure against the escape of such tissue into the blood stream.
Yet another object is to provide an atherectomy catheter with enhanced versatility, due to the incorporation of longitudinal and transverse (arcuate) tissue cutting motions.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an atherectomy catheter and procedure tending to seal the region of the cut, thus tending to reduce the incidence of restonosis.
To achieve these and other objects, there is provided a device for removing atheromas from a body lumen. The device includes an elongate catheter having a proximal end and a distal end. The catheter has a wall that defines a compartment within the catheter near its distal end, and a window is formed through the catheter wall to allow entry into the compartment. The catheter incorporates an electrically conductive tissue cutting element. A means is provided for generating an electrical current in the cutting element to heat the cutting element and adjacent tissue at least to a selected temperature above normal body temperature (i.e. 37 degrees C.). A carrier is mounted movably relative to the catheter, for supporting the cutting element proximate the window and for a controlled movement of the cutting element along and adjacent the window. The catheter is flexible and maneuverable to locate its distal tip within a body lumen and to place the window against a tissue wall segment of the body lumen to acquire tissue within the compartment. The cutting element, when heated and when undergoing the controlled movement, severs the acquired tissue.
There are several suitable approaches for generating the current necessary for cutting. At present, the most preferred approach involves a biocompatible cutting element (e.g. of platinum) subjected to RF energy in combination with an indifferent plate electrode on the patient""s back. Application of the RF energy causes ohmic heating of tissue near the cutting element as current passes through the tissue.
As an alternative, RF energy can be applied to heat an electrically resistive cutting element formed of nickel or a nickel chromium alloy. In this approach, the cutting element is heated to a temperature sufficient to sever a lesion that comes into contact with the element. As a third and presently least preferred alternative, DC power is applied to heat an electrically resistive cutting element, again of nickel or a nickel chromium alloy. For biocompatability, an insulative jacket or coating is applied to the nickel or nickel chromium cutting element.
The preferred cutting element is a flat band, having a thickness of about 0.015 inches and a substantially greater width. The band achieves a highly accurate and fine cut of the tissue, considerably reducing the pulling and tearing of tissue as compared to the conventional oscillating or rotating blades. Unwanted tissue is severed more cleanly, reducing patient risk. Further, it is believed that the elevated temperatures of the band and adjacent tissue have a sealing or cauterizing effect along the region of the cut. This is believed to result in a substantial reduction in restonosis in the treated artery.
As an alternative to a flat band, the cutting element can be a fine wire having a diameter of about 0.030 inches or less to provide the cutting edge.
The carrier preferably includes a cartridge contained within the compartment. The cartridge can have an axially extended cartridge wall, a cartridge opening and a cutting edge along the cartridge opening for supporting the cutting element. A control means is coupled to the cartridge proximal end, and operable to selectively position and move the cartridge within the compartment, to provide the controlled movement of the cutting element. Preferably the cartridge wall is longer axially than the window, so that the cartridge can be positioned to substantially close the window and thus capture severed tissue. With tissue secured in this manner, there is no need for a suction device or other means to withdraw tissue proximally through the catheter immediately after it is cut. With no need to pay attention to a vacuum or suction means, the physician is able to direct more attention to the atherectomy procedure at hand.
Conversely, a vacuum means (or alternatively a plunger device and a diaphragm valve) may be provided if desired for removing severed tissue from the compartment, to allow cutting and removal of tissue at several locations during a single procedure.
There are several alternatives for supporting the cutting element. For example, the cutting edge can be the leading or distal edge of the cartridge, preferably but not necessarily annular. In this event, the cartridge is moved distally to provide the necessary controlled movement of the cutting element. Alternatively, the cutting edge can be an axial edge of the cartridge opening, in which event the cartridge is rotated about a longitudinal axis to move the cutting element in an arcuate path.
A preferred control means includes an elongate drive member, e.g. a rod, coil or tube, attached to the proximal end of the cartridge and extending proximally to a proximal end of the catheter. The member can be rotated* pushed or pulled at the catheter proximal end, to impart like motion to the cartridge.
Another aspect of the invention is a process for removing tissue from a body lumen, according to the following steps:
a. providing, near a distal end of an elongate catheter, a compartment and a window to the compartment through a catheter wall, and an electrically conductive tissue cutting element mounted to the catheter for a controlled movement of the cutting element adjacent and along the window;
b. inserting the catheter into a body lumen, and guiding the catheter to position the window against a tissue wall segment of the body lumen, thus to cause tissue to enter the compartment via the window and occupy the compartment;
c. generating an electrical current in the cutting element to heat the cutting element and adjacent tissue at least to a selected temperature above normal body temperature, while causing the cutting element to undergo the controlled movement, thereby to sever the tissue occupying the compartment.
After the tissue is severed, the compartment can be closed to prevent egress of the severed tissue. The controlled movement of the cutting element can be one of two alternatives: substantially linear and axial with respect to the catheter, or arcuate about an axis running longitudinally of the catheter.
Thus in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an atherectomy device and procedure suitable for treating soft occlusions and calcified occlusions alike, with clean and accurate cutting that reduces the risk of tissue tearing and escaping into the blood vessel under treatment. The catheter is versatile, due to its flexibility for traversing tortuous vessels and for the ability to cut in either an arcuate or axial path. The application of heat is concentrated along the region of the cut, i.e. the cutting element and adjacent tissue, reducing the required cutting force, increasing cutting accuracy and tending to cauterize or seal the region of the cut, thus tending to substantially prevent restonosis.